Results
by moosie49
Summary: The results of Harry and Lupin's fight in Deathly Hallows. He returns to Tonks to apologize. Who’s he to say what’s best, what James would want ? He doesn’t even know who James was !Lupin was most angry, however, because he knew Harry was right.


Damn Harry. Who's he to say what's best, what James would want ? He doesn't even know who James was !

Lupin was most angry, however, because he knew Harry was right.

_James would want me to stick to my own kid. But… Harry's the only part of James that's left ! Surely he'd want me to go with… no… he'd want me to stay with my kid… want Harry to do this for himself and his friends… _Lupin sighed in exasperation. Harry was too wise. He did love Tonks. Why did he have to justify being with her ? Why couldn't he be allowed to love her ? He _was _human, still, after all.

Lupin immediately went to Tonks's house. He was met by her parents' disapproving gazes. He realized for the first time, was it because he may have created a werewolf baby… subjected an innocent to the possibility of being one… or because he dumped his or her mother at her parents house to run around with the Order ? He nodded his acknowledgement to them and ran up the stairs, skipping steps.

He busted through the door to find Tonks on the bed, her hair red, eyes deep, dark blue, one hand upon her slightly rounded lower stomach.

He walked toward the bed she was sitting on and kneeled down.

"Tonks ?"

"My name is Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, auror. This is the first time I've seen you in two days, the first time I told you I loved you was nine months ago today, and I'm having a hell of a time convincing you that you love me, too."

"My name is Remus Lupin, werewolf. The first time I said I loved you was the same time you told me, but I'm a little slow on the up taking, it seems. I have made a grave mistake. It is not the one I thought I made -by marrying you, understand ? That wasn't the mistake !" He reassured at her hurt expression, "No. I have made a grave mistake in assuming I could leave you. I am so terribly sorry for it, more than you could imagine. I love you. I love our unborn child. I want to stay, not run around underground for the Order unsafe and not even attempting to stay alive. It's wrong. It's impossible to keep not caring, to leave you, even though it might've been for your own good. It's like… there's this string attaching my heart to your hand and my heart can't move so it's being torn out as I try to turn to leave.

"Nymphadora. I love you. I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you. It will not," she said fiercely, "happen again." He pointed to himself. "This wizard has learned his lesson."

"You will stay ?"

"Yes."

Tears glistened on her lashes. "Are you sure ? You won't change your mind in a month or so when the dark lord rises higher than before ? "No I won't."

She then proceeded to say, "finally," and pass out.

Lupin jumped up. "TONKS !"

He pulled her into his arms sitting on the bed. In about two minutes she came to.

"Finally," she murmured a second time. "What made you see reason?"

"Quite a lashing from a wise friend. Made me see reason. He could have been the victim of someone else making the wrong choice like I did. But his parents stayed close. He basically said, 'what if my parents chose to do what you are ? What a mistake…'"

"Thank god for Harry."

"I completely agree." He had a worried look.

"Let me guess. You fought and never returned to apologize to him."

Lupin nodded, clearly agonized.

"It's okay, Remus. There's enough of wise old Albus Dumbledore in him to figure it out, to understand. What did you think he was trying to say or do ? Provoke a fight ? At this time ? That isn't like him, Remus."

"I'm afraid I insulted him, and his intelligence, quite terribly. I tried to get him to let me help him." He looked at Tonks. "I might never see him again, frankly, because that's just how unstable times are. And I insulted him, hurt him badly."

"Remus, use your head for once. Harry knows that however unhappy or angry you are, he has your complete and utter love and faith."

"Yes… Harry would know that… must be his mother's intuition passed on to him…"

"So like his mother's intelligence… and Furry Friends in the Shack Co. in mischievousness." Tonks muttered.

"I can't apparate back, either," Remus said suddenly.

"Why not ?"

"The Death Eaters installed a curfew, and raising suspicion would only hurt the three of them more. We need to figure out what we're doing next, before making any more moves, then we can find Harry. They'll probably be moving on soon, which won't help us much… but still, they'll be safe, and with _Potterwatch _I might be able to let him know how I feel… my gratefulness…"

"Good idea."

He looked at her, in his arms still.

She was so beautiful, tired looking and ever changing, constant and needed to him as sun to earth, he couldn't help himself… he kissed her.

They settled on the bed and broke apart, her in the crook of his arm, and moments later they descended together into a satisfied, exhausted, dreamless sleep.


End file.
